smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Enriquearreguin777/Otherworld Tournament: Hero Vs Hercules
NOTE: The following is a non-canonical mini-story based on the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series that is not endorsed by A Heroic Smurf. Hero may have been dead, but this didn’t mean that he quit his training. He was so eager after he found out about the Great Kai who helped him ascend to the Supersmurf 5. Hero decides to visit him each time he can to do more training in hopes of becoming the strongest fighter of all time. Now, the Great Kai appeared as a short and elderly being. But this didn’t stop him from fighting back with great speed and strength. Both Hero and the Great Kai appeared evenly matched as they sparred. “Hmph! I believe there is nothing else I can teach you now, Hero. I have taught you everything I know.” Said the Great Kai. “Surely there must be more fighting for this one to endure in this realm.” replied Hero. “Now that you mention it, we do have tournaments here. Based on the look from your face, I say you should definitely give it a try. But be warned, for the fighters you will face may be the same power levels as you or perhaps even higher. Plus, not to mention that many come from different worlds and possibly a different universe.” said the Great Kai. “This one feels excited! What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” replied an excited Hero Smurf. Soon both put two fingers on their forehead and disappear and appear outside what resembled a temple like structure. Many angels and deceased people could be seen going together in excitement to watch fighters from all over simply have at each other. “Wow! This place is huge. This one wonders if there might be something to eat here in the meantime…” said Hero. “Alright Hero, listen up. As I mentioned before, you can still get hurt here.” Said the Great Kai. “Relax Great Kai. This one is certain that I will not lose. Say, do you think there will be food here?” said Hero. The Great Kai falls to the ground and gets up with sweat marks on his face. The clock’s hands spin as Hero is seen eating many plates of various types of foods. All his plates appear stacked in a sloppy manner while the Great Kai falls asleep in an attempt to wait for Hero. Hero finally gets up and puts his last plate with the pile as the Great Kai wakes up and smiles. “Alright! Now… where can I get some dessert around here?” said Hero. More sweat marks appear on the Great Kai’s face. “Alright Hero, that’s enough! We have to sign you up before we waste more time here! Said an angry Great Kai. “Say, relax. I know I have time. See, the line isn’t done yet. Hmm… I guess we’re almost next.” said Hero. Soon both appear behind many fighters who are on the line as they register for the tournament. Hero finally gets his turn and he signs his name, then the Great Kai signs his name as well to be on Hero’s side as his teacher. “Remember Hero, we are not familiar with many of these fighters here. It will be best to never let your guard down and always have your senses on. And don’t forget any of the new attacks I taught you.” Said the Great Kai. “This one understands.” Said Hero as he stretched his arms and began flexing his body to get ready. As he walks out to the ring, he sees a large audience of many characters from all over cheer very loud. He sees the announcer shout with a microphone on his hand as he announces the fighters. “Are you all ready for this next fight?! Wow oh wow! These two look strong! Who will win?! Who will survive?! I can barely detain myself to find out! In this corner, we have the Great Kai’s former student. He is a Smurf from Earth. He is none other than… the great… HERO SMURF!” shouts the announcer as the audience cheers. “And In this corner, we have the champion of the ocean kingdom. He is a Snork from Earth as well. This Earth however exists on another plane. And here he is! THE ONE! THE ONLY! Ladies and gentlemen! The great Hercules!” shouts the announcer again as the audience cheers and chants the Snork’s name. “Fighters, are you ready?! The rules are, you’re out if you touch the ceiling and if you fall out of the ring. AAAAAAAAAAND………… Begin!” says the announcer. Soon, Hero evades the attacking Snork champion as he keeps trying to hit him. Both fighters are then seen disappearing and appearing all over the place as they land each other numerous hits. “Hyper Tornado!” shouts the Snork as he begins to spin around and flies like a torpedo towards Hero. Hero gets hit and is sent flying but he quickly gets his balance back. “Kaio-Ken!” shouts Hero as he glows red and flies at the Snork and begins to beat him very hard. Hercules gains his balance and he begins to charge up until he begins to glow. Soon, his physical appearance changes as he appears more bulky and taller. Hero begins to charge as well until he explodes with power and transforms into his Supersmurf form. Soon both begin to hit each other as they dodge each other’s hits. Hero then grabs Hercules by his snorkel and spins him around. Hercules quickly grabs Hero’s golden hair as well and both fly off to the ceiling as it gets crushed. They soon both fall on the ring and get crushed by the falling debris. The audience stays quiet for what appeared a minute. Slowly, both warriors come out of the rubble and stand firm as they stare at each other. “And that’s the fight ladies and gentlemen! I’m sorry guys, but I’m afraid you’re both disqualified for touching the ceiling.” said the announcer. Disappointedly, Hero turns back to normal and exits off the ring. He is then stopped by Hercules. “Hey Smurf… good fight.” Says the Snork as he nods and walks away. The Great Kai comes to support Hero as they both exit the tournament. “Cheer up Hero. You’ll get it next time. It is quite a complicated game. But hey, you rocked the house right there with all your attacks and that transformation! You had the audience right there! I even told others proudly that you were my former student.” Said the excited Great Kai. “This one feels honored. Thank you Great Kai.” Said a grateful Hero. Soon both disappear and only the sky is then seen with the clouds passing by. “This one is curious to know what kind of desserts Wonder may have for me…” said Hero in an echoing voice. Trivia *This is inspired the Otherworld Tournament that appears in the Dragon Ball Z franchise. *The Snork character named Hercules is meant to be the counterpart of Pikkon, who was the warrior from another existence that Goku fought in the Dragon Ball Z franchise. *The Kaio-Ken attack is not an official technique used by Hero Smurf. *Hero is actually a peace loving Smurf. He was changed in this story to love to fight to make him more similar to Goku who loved to fight and dreamed of fighting stronger opponents than himself in the Dragon Ball Z franchise. Category:Blog posts